


The Penance

by radhaj



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Roleplay, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hyde goes too deep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penance

The sight before him is nothing but exquisite. Hyde is heaving, bent over the unforgivingly hard table, his muscles taut, a sheen of sweat covering the pale skin from the exertion of holding the uncomfortable position. The smaller man tries to shift slightly at the opportunity the small break of his Master's blows have presented him with, tugging at the bindings of his arms that are stretched tightly and tied far over his head, and then his feet that are spread so far apart he has to stay on tip toes the whole time. He doesn't do it to try and free himself though, Tetsuya knows. He's actually reassuring himself that the ropes are still there and he has no escape, and though he keens when nothing changes despite his efforts and his body remains painfully stretched as a string, and he still can't even put his feet fully on the ground, there is relief in the sound.

“Still a bit more, pet,” the slightly taller man whispers, and throws his arm back slightly before whipping it forward again, the tails of the flogger he holds in his hand striking the smaller man's backside with a satisfyingly audible snap. Hyde moves once more then, and then again at every following hit. But instead of trying to evade the painful hits, he is trying to _meet_ them as best as he can. Small moans leave his lips every time it happens, half from pain and half from pleasure. His cock might be hanging limp between his legs uselessly, but he _is_ enjoying what is happening. The pleasure he feels right now has simply far surpassed mere sexual arousal by now.

Tetsuya doesn't count as he continues, he depends solely on his intuition and the state of his lover's abused skin to tell him when it is enough. And only when the flesh is burning dark red, on the verge of turning purplish does he stop. Abruptly. But he knows for certain that _this_ is the limit, right here. Even just the tiniest bit more, and his precious pet would break.

Only the smaller man himself no longer realizes it by now. His mind has sunken too deeply and his thinking is now beyond reason, concentrated only on the disobedience that led to this in the first place and his need to repent for it. This time when he tugs at his restraints, it is from fear that they'd be soon removed. A fear that soon comes true when the taller man leans over him and starts untying the knots holding the bindings in place.

“This is it, pet,” Tetsu whispers, his intentions soothing, but he knows the words are actually the last thing Hyde wants to hear right now, “You bore your punishment well,” he praises, his first and last feeble attempt to make the petite man realize it is all okay already and prevent him from questioning it. But as the last rope is untied and falls onto the floor, Hyde is already shaking his head violently and making a truly distressed sound.

“No... Why did you stop, Master?” he asks weakly, “It's too soon, I deserved to suffer so much more...” he whispers, but Tetsuya shushes him carefully. The tiny man's body is so stiff from having been so tense for so long that the younger man has problems making his lover let go and gathering him into his arms as he lowers them both onto the floor.

“It's enough. Any more and I'll injure you, pet,” he mutters lovingly, stroking his beloved's hair and rubbing over his tense back, “You've repented enough already, I am satisfied.”

“No, no, no... please Sir... Please... I disobeyed so badly, I don't care about injuries... Don't be merciful, please... it hurts when it's not enough...”

There are sobs, dry heaves, Hyde is on the verge of hyperventilating and Tetsuya suddenly fears an actual panic attack might be coming. The smaller man struggles in his arms and the leader knows that this might also be Hyde's subconscious attempt to disobey him a bit more (he's not supposed to question his Master's decisions, ever) so that Tetsu would change his mind and continue the punishment.

But the younger man's mind is made up, and he speaks, shushes, calms and soothes the oh so dependent on him creature in his arms and fortunately his voice still has enough authority over the submissive man's mind that even in this situation he listens. The desperation ebbs away, and it soon seems like the true crisis will be averted. Sure, maybe the bassist shouldn't even have let it come to this point... he could have guessed it was coming, there had been something in Hyde's voice as he acquiesced his Master's order and in the gleam of his downcast eyes when he crawled away to bring the items for his own punishment... But Tetsu knows that even _this_ is something that the older man has to go through every once in a while to feel fulfilled.

When the tears finally come, Tetsuya breathes out in relief. Hyde's body loses some of its tension in his arms and the singer is sobbing now. He managed to let it go. The leader smiles. The healing will start now.


End file.
